Heretofore, head and neck rests have been provided for automobile seat backs and in some manner adjustably mounted upon the seat back and normally mounting a unitary headrest to protectively engage the back of head and the neck or a pair of headrests. Most of the headrests of this type are normally suspended from the top of the seat back and primarily are provided of a uniform shape to engage portions of the users neck and head.